User talk:DapperBlaineLover
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Blaine Anderson Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have advanced rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? You can test your knowledge about your advanced rights in our new founder and admin quiz here. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, please tell me how you did on this feedback survey. If you have any further questions, just let me know! Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) , , (UTC) Daniel... First of all, I am sorry for bringing this onto another wiki. It's Doug who Nads blocked on the glee wiki. Can you please tell me why I've been blocked and how it aparentley has been prooven that I have more than 2 accounts, when I don't? Yeah, we've all used the same laptop in our lifetimes but that surely doesn't mean i'm lieing. Sorry for the inconvenience, Douglas. Uhm why was I blocked on the glee wiki? How was I abusing mulitiple accounts? I rarely come on this account as it is. Beth is Perfect She's my perfect thing. 05:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Can we talk sometime over at my wiki? I miss you. :) Flamotta_Klaine_Anderpez_Finchel_Girl95 22:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Sugaryanderpezfinchel95Flamotta_Klaine_Anderpez_Finchel_Girl95 22:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Dad.... I'm not gonna be un-banned until 9 PM... can u please come on this chat so we can talk? I miss you...and I love you. Flamotta_Klaine_Anderpez_Finchel_Girl95 22:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Sugaryanderpezfinchel95Flamotta_Klaine_Anderpez_Finchel_Girl95 22:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello my perfect man. That was a long talk you had with your sister :P My internet disconnected me for 10 minutes, you came at the very wrong time ;( :( D: well, I'm glad you're going home and I'm awaiting the time you're there so that I can spend my time with you (h) I LOVE you Hey Danny! =) I am sorry to say that I am not just here for fun. :( I have seen multiple accounts of bashing/hate today. I need to talk to you and show you soon. KurtsieGirlForever2 (talk) 22:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Naomi Hey Danny! I just wanted to let you know that I have some news that I think you should know. Can you PM me next time we both are in chat? =) KurtsieGirlForever2 (talk) 09:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Danny. When you get the time I want to talk to you in chat here or on the Glee TVD wiki. I can't talk to you on the glee wiki for reasons I can explain later. KurtsieGirlForever2 (talk) 05:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC)